1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a board-lock structure to retain a print circuit board at a middle highness of the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. Each contact includes a contacting portion mating with a mating connector, a retaining portion by which the electrical connector is retained in the insulative housing and a soldering portion welded to a PCB (Print Circuit Board). The electrical connector is secured to the PCB just by the soldering portion so that the electrical connector might release from the PCB.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.